The Sins of a Prince
by Pancakes-x
Summary: 3am.Bulma hears 'sounds' coming from her kitchen, on top of that she's hungry.she comes down and see's Vegeta...Doing the unthinkable.What was the reasons behind Vegeta's wrong doing and will Bulma forgive him?...Ever?
1. Loren

bulma's been in the lab almostly dayly and vegeta's doesnt like it

**A/N: Goodlife93 should take credit. MOST of this was her idea. Please R&R.**

**We put effort into it so don't give us a crumby 'nice' or 'update'. Please take time to review..heh..heh… and if you do say simple words. You're taking the damn mick!**

_The sweet aroma of sweat and sex filled his nostrils as he dug his head in between her breasts. "Ah, Vegeta." She moaned as she sat on top of him, his hardened form underneath her, its skin rubbing against her entrance. He sighed as he realised how cold the kitchen counter was underneath him. He had never noticed its coldness before, with such a hot chick in front of him just how could he acknowledge anything around him. She had long curly red hair with ends that just touches her nipples, cherry lips, banging hips, big chest, a perfectly symmetrical face and a wonderfully tanned complexion. Not forgetting her gorgeous dark green eyes. She was a babe._

_Vegeta had met her at a club, not only did she seem easy, she was fucking hawt too!_

_Luckily, she had a thing for spiky haired dudes with bad attitudes and decided to roll with him. Her name was Loren._

_She moaned as he licked the space in between her tits, neck and finally latched on to her lips. She then raised her hips off him and sat back down, his cock slowly entering her. Vegeta groaned and bit on Loren's lip. He could feel himself growing bigger inside her. They pulled apart and Loren grinned as she pushed him, laying his whole body down on the counter. She bit her own lip seductively. She then moved up and down. Vegeta grunted with his eyes closed and let his eyes wonder to her breasts. He opened his eyes every few seconds just to get a good look at her pussy slamming onto his cock. He then felt that Loren was going a bit slow and immediately grabbed her hips and began slamming her even harder onto him. Loren meshed her breasts together, making an even bigger cleavage than she already had. She then let one hand travel to her mouth and she licked her fingers and gave Vegeta a wink. Even when she was on top, it seemed Vegeta was in control. "Give it to me Vegeta."_

"_Bitch." He simply said. Loren had told him she liked it when a man treated her like a slut. Loren gasped as Vegeta rolled over, making him be on top, this had caused a few tins to fall over. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she felt Vegeta's balls rub against her just below where her pussy was getting drilled into. She then grabbed his butt and helped him go even deeper into her._

"_Vegeta, faster! For fuck sake! Fuck me! You know how I like it!"_

_--_

_Clang! Clutter! Crash!_

Bulma jumped as she heard the sound of tins crashing down stairs. She yawned and sat up. "I'm impressed. Burglars are still trying to get smart." She then scratched her head as she got out of bed. "Well, I guess I'll congratulate them for getting past my security systems." She giggled. _Then, zap them, make them lose their memory and kick them out. _

She then heard a grumble. "Fuck! Since when did I get this hungry?"

She then shrugged and walked out of the bedroom. "I might as well make a sandwich. That's the only thing I _can_ do without my robots help at this time of night."

She said to herself as she glanced at her watch.

3:00am.

--

_Loren moaned and whispered some random words in another language. "Ah yes! Fuuuuckkk! Vegeta!" Loren moaned. "That's right, beat my pussy up!" She screamed as her legs were wrapped even tighter around Vegeta's waist._

_Vegeta buried his face into her neck and smooched her._

_Loren screamed wildly as Vegeta severely pounded his cock into her pussy just as she requested. She gasped before sighing in ecstasy._

"_You want more?" He whispered. She nodded weakly._

_Vegeta then grinned before looking into her eyes. "I-"_

"OH MY GOSH!"

Vegeta's immediately looked up. While Loren raised her chin to look (upside down).

_Shit. _Vegeta thought. "Onna?" He said. He removed himself from Loren's inside and slid off the counter. He was about to walk up to her until he noticed he was in a 'certain' state and remained behind the counter. Loren, however, knelt on the counter and leaned in to get a good look at the woman.

"Shit! Is that Bulma Briefs?!" She whispered.

"You bet it is." Bulma replied as she switched on the light.

"Oh my gosh…" Loren gasped. She then glanced at Vegeta before looking back. She then shrugged. _It was worth it anyway. The fuck was worth it. I don't even know her. Bitch ain't got nothing on me._

"Wo- Bulma, I-" Vegeta began.

"Oh! It's _now _you wanna call me Bulma?" Bulma had tears in her eyes. "What the fuck?!"

"Bulma, let's not cause a scene. Let's talk-"

"No! I don't wanna talk to you!" Bulma gave him a dirty look. "Just look at yourself. Ugh! Looking at you makes me sick!" Bulma glanced at the woman.

Red hair, opposite colour from hers, tanned skin, unlike hers as pale as snow.

Was it that she was more prettier than her?

Bulma growled at the thought. And with out thinking she grabbed an item nearby. A wine bottle. Bulma runs and tries to jump on the table to bash Loren in the fucking head, causing herself to hurt her knee. Loren jumps off the counter. _Crazy bitch! _She thought before taking her clothes and trying to run off.

Bulma chased after her as she ran to the front door. Loren yanked the front door open and tried to run out but Bulma had caught onto her hair and pulled her back in.

"ARGH! What's wrong with you, fucking crazy bitch!" Loren screamed as she held her hair, Bulma then saw her weakest point was open then took her wine bottle and slammed her breasts.

Vegeta then rushed and tried to pull Bulma off.

"Onna stop! We can talk about this."

Bulma screamed, her face covered in tears. She tried to pull herself away from Vegeta and give Loren a good ass whopping!

"Get. The- FUCK OFF ME! I don't wanna talk to you."

"VEGETA GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF OF ME! OR ELSE!"

Pfft! It was obvious she couldn't fight. All mouth, no action.

Then Vegeta pulled harder, causing him and Bulma to fall backwards and the wine bottle to break.

Loren then scrambled to her feet and ran off.

As she ran she turned over and gave the finger.

"STUPID BITCH!"

"YOU WHORE! COME BACK HERE AGAIN WILL YOU?!" Bulma screamed once she was on her feet. She then slammed the door shut, spun around and then glanced at the now dangerous glass weapon before looking at Vegeta.

"What…in the world Vegeta?!" Bulma whispered.

**One on One time. OUCH! Vegeta better explain! Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please Review.**

_**Tempz99**_

**I'm begging you to check out Goodlife93's story! It rocks.**


	2. I Don't know

**Sorry I took long folks. I was in a few situations! And things got worse because of stupid things and yeah… ANYWAY! On with the show… R&R**

Vegeta looked down in guilt, his fists clenched.

"Ugh" Bulma grabbed a towel she found near by and threw it towards him. Vegeta caught it and wrapped it around his waist.

"Thanks."

Bulma gave him a dirty look and put her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you…" She cried.

"Bulma, stop crying. We can talk."

"Whatever. I don't wanna hear it." She then ran off into the living room, Vegeta following behind her. Before he could enter the room she slammed the door in his face.

"Open the door."

"NO! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Open the door!"

"NO! DID YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?!" Bulma tried to sound harsh to avoid him knowing that she was in tears.

"Bulma." He sighed. "Open. The. Door."

"NO! YOU AIN'T NOTHING B-B-BUT A MAN WHORE!"

Vegeta clenched his jaw muscles and took his insult.

He never knew he could feel so much guilt. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He was usually feeling invincible even despite the fact that Goku beats him a thousand times he always believed he was on top of things. Now he felt so weak with guilt.

Bulma stayed with her back against the locked door, with Vegeta waiting on the other side. She then cried silently to herself.

"This was all just a big mistake." Vegeta spoke, facing the door. "I regret my actions."

_What the fuck?! Is that all? What- he too man enough to say sorry?! Jack ass!_

"Is that all?!" Bulma screamed, so that the bastard on the other side of the door could hear her.

"Yes, why? Am I missing something?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta sighed and then wrapped the towel around him again since it was about to fall off.  
"What? Woman, did you say anything?"

"No! Stop talking to me like you fucking know me!"

"But I do.."

"Correction, ass hole. You don't. Because if you did you would know that I don't want to talk to cheaters like you! And if you knew that you would shut the fuck up!"

"Well I don't want to shut up! I want to talk to you!"

"About what?! Lemme guess, THAT NASTY SHIT THAT HAPPENED A WHILE BACK?! Yeah! Go the fuck ahead! Fill in the _gory _details."

Vegeta sighed. "Woman, I'm only trying to sort things out…"

He then started twitching. "BUT FOR YOU TO NOT EVEN BOTHER TO PUT THIS BEHIND YOU-REALLY TAKES THE PISS!"

"Just who the fuck does he think he is?" Bulma whispered to herself while giving a dirty look to the door.

Bulma then scrambled to her feet and began screaming. "JUST WHO DO YOUTHINK YOU ARE YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT?! LIKE _I_ WAS THE ONE CAUGHT WITH MY PANTS DOWN! LIKE _I _WAS THE ONE CAUGHT BUTT NAKED FUCKING SOME STD INFECTED WHORE!"

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and took it in like a man.

Just then, a familiar ki seemed to have randomly appeared at their front door. Vegeta ignored it considering the fact that the door was locked and that they would have to knock and he could answer it if he wanted to or not.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY THIS DOOR IS FUCKING LOCKED? IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU! YOU DIRTY ASS HOLE! I BET YOU SMELL LIKE HER TOO!"

Vegeta sniffed the air around him, she was right. The smell of Loren, the red haired pretty whore.

Vegeta was silent. Bulma noticed.

"Got nothing to say huh? You are so lame!" Bulma said. She made her hands into fists and slammed them onto the carpet. "Vegeta how could you do this to me?"

"Vegeta…?"

He heard a voice call behind him. He spun around.

"Kakarott?!" He said in shock. Hmpt, it's so unfortunate that Goku can IT. He doesn't even bother to knock.

"Hey, Vegeta. I felt both of your ki's increase rapidly so I came to check on you guys. But seems like nothing's wrong…"

Goku then took a whiff of the scent. Sex, Lies, Guilt, rejection and many other different things.

He glared at Vegeta. "What happened?" He then saw Vegeta in full view, noticing his half naked form, his lower part wrapped in a towel. Vegeta was silent.

"Okay, where's Bulma? I swear I could hear her voice from a mile away!"

"Goku?" A not to clear sound came from the door behind Vegeta.

Soon a click was heard and the door opened, out peeped Bulma's head.

"Hey, Bulma."

Bulma sighed. "Thank God, it's you!" She half a half smile and walked past Vegeta, shaking her hips and then stood in front of Goku.

Goku noticed she had been crying. "What's up?" He looked back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bulma simply told him.

Goku blinked and then looked at Vegeta. His only source.

_God dammit, why those this idiot always poke his nose where it doesn't belong?_

"Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Aren't you a saiyan?! Use your senses."

Goku blinked a few times before smelling the air again. He then got it.

He then frowned and lowered his eye brows.

"I- But.. I don't understand." Goku faked. He didn't want to bring it up again, fearing he would make Bulma cry again.

Bulma sighed. "I'll explain later..."

"Bulma, if it helps you could come over to my house and talk to Chichi. I mean, she's a woman, and your best friend right?"

Bulma smiled.

"Sure.

Just then a door on his side swung open. In walked a half sleepy Trunks. "Mummy- Oh Hi Uncle."

Goku grinned. Bulma got down on her knees until she was at Trunks' level.

"Trunks, listen up. We're going to go to Uncle Goku's house for a while. Is that okay?"

Trunks gave a sleepy smile. _Toys, Goten, Goten, Toys. Auntie Chichi's food! _He thought.

"Okay, but is daddy coming too so that he will train with Uncle Goku?"

"Na uh." Bulma told him. Bulma then whispered something into Trunks' ear.

Trunks nodded and then walked ever so slowly to get his shoes.

Bulma then got up and was already walking to the front door, Goku automatically followed behind her.

Trunks ran back into the room where his father was and said his goodbyes, believing he would come back to his father. Vegeta just grunted as he walked everything happen before him.

Bulma then opened the front door.

"Onna…" Vegeta called. Instead of turning around Bulma just completely walked out on him. He growled and glanced at Goku. Goku then waved goodbye to Vegeta. "I'll talk to you later." He mouthed.

--

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Chichi screamed the house down.

"Calm down Chi! It's 4am!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S 4AM! THAT JERK DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE WHAT TIME IT WAS WHEN HE WAS DOING WHAT HE DID! WHY THE HECK SHOULD I CARE ABOUT THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE?!"

Bulma frowned and looked down into her cup of coffee, she winced as Goku and Chichi had a little verbal battle. Chichi won in the end.

"Good grief! So you're telling me that he had the guts to do it in the kitchen late at night behind your back?! What an idiot!" Chichi growled.

Bulma burst into tears. Goku rubbed her back. "Don't worry, Bulma."

"Goku. Leave for a moment."

"Huh?" Goku looked up at his wife who was now standing.

"If we're going to solve anything I think it's best if we just have a girl on girl chat… If you know what I mean."

No. He didn't know. "Um. Sure."

And with that Goku left, ignoring the fact that he wanted to be nosey and stay behind, and not only that but to help a friend out.

Once Bulma heard Goku close the door behind him, she began to speak out. "Oh my gosh Chichi! Vegeta was fucking someone other than me! I can't believe this is happening. It hurts soo much! What am I going to do?"

Chichi gulped as Bulma looked her right in the eye. Bulma needed her help badly, her only true friend. "God, what are _we _going to do?" She muttered.

"I don't know Bulma…" She told her friend.

"I don't know."

**There updated! Hope you enjoy. I believe chapter was rather boring but ah well. Please review. **

_**Tempz99**_


End file.
